


Blankets

by sunnywithclouds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bed Fights, Blankets, Halloween Fic Prompt, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Dorms, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), School Dorms, Silly Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywithclouds/pseuds/sunnywithclouds
Summary: Sirius is cold and wants to share Remus' bed.  Remus doesn't particularly want to share with a big ice cold oaf!--Along with Inktober, it is Fictober! Following a prompt list from Tumblr I'm going to write short fics based around those prompts.  Following a good example from a friend, each fic will be titled as the prompt.  :)





	Blankets

Remus groaned as he woke. Not because it was morning, it was far from it. His mattress had dipped as someone else had ungracefully climbed under the covers with him.

"Go back to your own bed, Padfoot." He murmured, turning over away from the other boy that was far to big to share a small school bed with.

"I'm too cold and I can't sleep." Sirius replied, shifting himself up closer against Remus' back, trying to snuggle up against him, then jumping when the other boy yelped. "What's wrong??"

"Your feet are like ice!" Remus hissed, squirming and wriggling to try and get away from the ice cubes attached to the ends of Sirius' ankles. "Go put socks on or warmer clothes and go back to your own bed!"

"C'moooonnnn Moony. Just let me stay here for tonight."

"You said that last night." He grumbled, giving his blankets a tug, wrenching them out of Sirius' grip as he curled himself into a ball.

"And the night before, but I swear this is the last time! Its just so cold for October, the House Elves will start banking the fires higher I bet, I won't have to share again." Sirius gave the blankets a tug in return, trying to burrow his way under them to get closer to the other boy again.

"Stop. STOP!' Remus pulled back on the blankets again when Sirius pulled them. "Go get the bedclothes from your bed, there isn't enough of mine to share, you're too big!"

"If you shared properly there would be enough! You're hogging the blankets and the bed, lie straight!"

"It's MY bed and MY blankets, I'll use both however I want to!"

"I think you'll find, actually, the beds belong to Hogwarts." 

Sirius smirked as he spoke, a facial expression that regrettably could be heard in his voice and incensed Remus even more. He gave the blankets a harder yank but was met with resistance immediately as the other boy held fast and tight to them. They started a tug o war between them, straining and scuffing each other with their feet as they fought over the single set of blankets.

"Just go back to your own bed!" Remus hissed louder at Sirius, his eyes darting around the room to make sure they weren't waking up anyone else.

"Just let me stay for one more night!" Sirius pleaded, pulling harder on the blankets, leaning back as he did so.

Remus, seeing the tilt of the other boy's body, smiled just a bit. "Fine..." He said, and let go of the blankets altogether. He was immediately rewarded with Sirius flying backwards with the force of the pull he'd had on the blankets, tumbling in a heap down onto the floor.

Remus, peered down over the side of the bed, laughing quietly at the pile of blankets and his friend down on the stone floor. 

"All yours." He said, then got up, sliding out of the bed and walking across the floor to get into Sirius' bed instead. 

A few moments later, Sirius did get up and come back to his own bed, but he climbed in much more quietly and brought Remus' blankets with him. 

"Troll." Sirirus muttered close to Remus' ear as they both settled more comfortably without having to fight for blankets and warmth.

"Dung brains." Remus said back, smiling and already half asleep as the larger boy relaxed behind him.


End file.
